


Merry Mischief

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and an au where mary's not dead, babymaking sex, getting it on in inappropriate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are invited to multiple holiday outings - and they just can't keep their hands to themselves.





	Merry Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Smutfest2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Smutfest2017) collection. 



> Sherlolly Smutfest submission for the Special Event category!

“It’s the mistletoe’s fault,” Sherlock murmured as he herded Molly into the kitchen at the Watsons’ home. They could hear the party in full swing, but the kitchen was just closed off enough that it would afford them a bit of privacy.

“And how is the mistletoe at fault for you being so horny that we’re hiding away in the Watsons’ kitchen?” Molly giggled as he pushed her against a counter, near the sink. He leaned over and turned on the tap.

She looked at him curiously and he shrugged. “So if anyone comes in, we have a plausible excuse. You’re helping with the washing up.” He angled his body so that anyone coming into the kitchen would just see his back. He slid his hand under her dress and along her upper thigh. His fingers rubbed against the seam of her tights, making her whimper.

“And the mistletoe is to blame because when I kissed you, you made that noise that I like and I haven’t been able to think about anything else since,” he whispered, before leaning in for a kiss. His hand moved up, towards the top of her tights and then he slipped his hand inside, his fingers now pressed against her bare skin. He slid a finger against her wetness, loving the gasp she let loose.  

“Sherlock, oh my god, we can’t do this here,” she whispered frantically, but unconsciously leaning into his touch.

“No one can see. And I want to see you come…hear more of those delicious noises.”

She squeaked and shook her head. “Sherlock no. There will be no noises.”

He smirked. “But I can keep doing what I’m doing?” His finger circled her clit once, twice, and then paused. Molly whimpered softly, leaning against him. And then she nodded.

His finger started circling again, slightly harder and faster this time. Molly began rocking her hips back and forth just a little bit, wondering how long they had before someone came looking for them. Sherlock seemed to read her mind. He added two more fingers, his pointer and ring finger rubbed at the sides of her clit and his middle finger gently ran up the center, making her shiver.

“Come on, Molly. Come for me. I know you’re so close…does it turn you on, thinking that anyone could walk in on us at any moment? See me with my hand up your skirt? Watch you as you come?”

She shook her head. “No, just you. That’s just for you.”

He smiled and bent his head to kiss her again. His fingers briefly stopped stroking her clit, only to travel down and tease at her opening, the tip of his pointer finger just barely dipping inside her. Molly braced herself against the counter and made a soft noise of frustration. “Make me come, Sherlock. Please. Before we get caught.”

He leaned into her, his fingers returning to her clit as he started to whisper in her ear. “You looked so beautiful tonight that I almost didn’t let us leave the flat. I wanted to just keep you there. If we were at home right now, I’d have you spread out like a feast. I know how much you love my mouth. I’d lick you clean.”

Molly suddenly stiffened and turned her head, burying her face in Sherlock’s shoulder to smother her noises as she came. She sagged against him and he wrapped one around her waist, keeping her upright, and extracted his other hand from between her thighs, bringing it up to his mouth so he could lick his fingers clean.

She looked up at him in awe and giggled at his naughty grin when they both head a throat clearing from the doorway to the kitchen. Mary stood there, her arms folded and an eyebrow raised, looking less than impressed. Sherlock silently reached over and turned off the tap.

“I know exactly what you were up to, so don’t even try to lie,” she said, her face serious but her eyes were sparkling with mischief. “Just know that I will expect your help in actually washing up when this party is over.”

Molly flushed, embarrassed. Mary’s serious façade cracked and she grinned at her friends. “Oh come on. I can’t begrudge a girl a bit of holiday cheer. Sherlock, why don’t you go sort yourself in the bathroom and Molly, Rosie was looking for you. I’m sure you can entertain her while…Sherlock entertains himself.” If possible, Molly’s face only grew redder.

Molly looked to Sherlock and then glanced, not so subtly, down to his crotch. “Yeah, maybe that’s for the best, love.”

Sherlock growled and as Molly made to leave his side, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. “I’m having you til we both pass out when we get home,” he whispered, before kissing her deeply.

Molly was the one to break away. She flashed him a bright grin. “Looking forward to it.” And with that, he let her go and she walked out with Mary, with the blonde turning back briefly to shoo him towards the loo that was, luckily, right off the kitchen.

* * *

 

Sherlock grumbled as Molly handed him a glass of punch. “Oh hush,” she muttered, bumping against him slightly and taking a sip of her own drink. “We promised Greg we’d at least stay until he got here. We could take a page out of John and Mary’s book and get out on the dance floor,” she said, nodding towards their friends. Sherlock gave her an unamused look, but Molly just looked at him innocently. “We could.”

“But we won’t. It’s enough that I’m here, isn’t it?” He tried to look cross, but it was awfully hard when Molly was looking at him so sweetly. “Why is it that Lestrade is running late again?”

“Finishing up paperwork from that case you solved a few days ago. He’d have invited you along…he knows how much you love paperwork.” Molly grinned up at him. He sighed and took another sip of his punch. Molly could feel him practically itching to leave – his eyes kept darting towards the door.

She bit her lip, before making a decision and setting down her drink. She grabbed Sherlock’s and set his down as well, before taking his hand and playfully tugging him towards the exit door. Sherlock’s eyes lit up when he realized where Molly was heading, but his eyes narrowed after a moment. “Where are you taking me? I know you’re not actually letting us leave.”

Molly grinned and pushed through the exit door, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I thought I’d take the edge off. I can tell that all the people are getting to you.”

“People always get to me,” he said disdainfully, but not quite as venomous as he usually was – he was still trying to figure out where they were going. Molly was walking along the hallway and would every so often try the handle of a door, sighing each time it was locked. Finally, one of the handles gave and Molly made a soft sound of victory as she reached inside the storage cupboard, flipped on the light, and then gestured to Sherlock to enter the small space.

Once they were both inside, Molly flipped on the light and made sure the door was fully shut. Leaning into him, she placed her hands on his chest and went up on her tip-toes to press her lips against his briefly. “Make sure you’re quiet, darling. Don’t want anyone disturbing us.” And with that, she sunk to her knees and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers.

“Molly!” he gasped. Molly had to try and not laugh – she’d never heard Sherlock sound so scandalized before. “Molly, you can’t.”

“It’ll take the edge off. And I know it’ll make you happy.”

“Of course it’ll make me happy. It always makes me happy, but Molly…you can’t just…just…”

“Suck you off in a cupboard to get you to behave for the rest of the Christmas party? I can and I will.” She pulled down his trousers and pants in one smooth go, just down to his thighs. Taking his cock in hand, she stroked the shaft a few times before rubbing her thumb on the underside of the head.

Sherlock sighed and leaned back against the shelving unit. He could only hope that it was bolted to the wall properly. Molly looked up at him and grinned, carefully placing a kiss on the head of his cock. Sherlock groaned and then bit his lip. “Molly, please,” he whispered.

“Thought you’d want me to drag it out? Keep us in here longer?” she teased.

But Sherlock just shook his head. “I just want your mouth. Please!”

Molly grinned and without warning, swallowed him down. Sherlock gasped, but stayed fairly quiet as his hands moved down to tangle in Molly’s hair.  She looked up at him and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, her hand coming up to wrap around the bit of him that she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

She was merciless in her technique, driving Sherlock rapidly towards orgasm. He didn’t even remember the fact that she was doing this just to get him to behave – he only knew how good she was making him feel. “So close,” he whispered.

Looking up at him, Molly’s mouth moved to suckle just the head of his cock as her hand stroked him roughly, just the way he liked when he was this close. Sherlock panted as he felt the familiar tightening that signaled his climax was near. She watched him as his face contorted and he bit his lip again in an attempt to stay quiet.

Molly swallowed down his release, not letting a drop escape. She pulled up his pants and trousers and zipped him up carefully, playfully petting his softening cock that was once again hidden. “Feeling a bit more sociable now?”

He could do little more than moan softly and hazily nod. Molly wasn’t sure if he even really knew what he was agreeing with, riding high from his orgasm as he was. But she took advantage and stood, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the party.

She was fairly certain he’d be able to behave for at least another hour or so.   

* * *

 

“This isn’t at all what I expected,” Molly said as they got into the room, stripping off her cardigan and hanging it on the back of the chair at the desk in the corner of the room. She turned to Sherlock, who was leaning back against the closed door.

“What? The cottage? My parents?”

She giggled, going to sit on the bed. “The cottage is almost exactly as I expected, thanks to John and Mary’s description. Your parents aren’t quite a surprise, for the same reason…no, the fact that we attended a Christmas Eve service. I guess just…knowing you and Mycroft, I assumed you got it somewhere.”

He smirked and pushed away from the door, coming to sit down next to her on the bed. “It’s a small village. When they moved, they wanted to blend in…not cause a fuss. So they went to church. It’s a tradition now, just like anything else.”

“It just took me by surprise…it was nice though. Singing carols in church always reminds me of my parents. It was nice…I liked it.” She grinned shyly up at him. “But also the fact that your mum is letting us room together. She struck me as a rather traditional lady.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Usually she is – but she’s made it very clear to me that she wants grandchildren and I think she’s finally accepted that I’m…we’re her best bet at getting them.” Molly giggled, burying her head in his shoulder. “Really you shouldn’t have even bothered with a gift, Molly. Just shagging me is enough.”

At that, Molly let out a full belly laugh. “Are you saying that I shouldn’t have bothered with the cookbook and the cufflinks then? I could have just written a note saying _I regularly shag your son rotten and we’ve recently stopped using protection. Happy Christmas!_ ”

He shrugged. “She wouldn’t have been upset about it, if that’s what you’re implying.”

Molly rolled her eyes in reply, before leaning forward to brush a kiss against Sherlock’s lips. But Sherlock clearly had other ideas. His hands went to her hips and pulled her onto his lap. She braced her hands against his shoulders and gently pushed him away. “No. No way. We are not shagging in your parents’ house.” She made a move to get up, but Sherlock’s hands at the small of her back anchored her in place.

“Did you not just hear me? Having another go at giving my mother grandchildren would be a great Christmas gift. It’s practically what she’s asked for by putting us in a room together.” Molly shook her head again and Sherlock moved forward, kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her back. “Molly, trust me. They’re heavy sleepers. Always have been. They won’t hear. The others will be here tomorrow night and I can assure you that Mary Watson is the lightest sleeper I have ever met in my life and the last thing she needs is more ammunition against us.”

“You were the one that insisted on being naughty at the Christmas party,” Molly protested half-heartedly as Sherlock sucked gently at the skin of her neck.

“Yes and that worked rather in your favor, didn’t it, darling?” He twisted and Molly found herself on her back, with Sherlock hovering over her. One of his hands remained at the small of her back, but the other had snuck underneath the hem of her dress and was gently stroking her upper thigh. Molly bit her lip and relaxed against him. Sherlock’s wicked grin only grew.

“You’ve got to promise me that you’ll be quiet,” she whispered, her fingers going to his shirt buttons, nimbly undoing them.

“I’m always quiet,” he muttered, as his hand that was trapped between her body and the mattress attempted to unzip her dress. Molly stilled and he looked down at her. Her eyebrow was raised disbelievingly. “I was quiet at the Christmas party at the Yard. And you’ll have to be quiet as well.”

Her grin was positively wicked as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, giggling slightly as she realized that she’d forgotten the buttons at the cuffs. She quickly unbuttoned them as well and helped Sherlock throw his shirt to the floor. “And I’ll have you remember that I was perfectly quiet at the Watsons’. Mary just has impeccable timing. You were the one who couldn’t stop talking.”

“But Molly,” he drawled, finally pulling the bodice of her dress away from her chest and down towards her waist, “you like it when I talk to you. I know what my voice does to you.”

“You are not playing fair, Sherlock,” Molly whined, before pressing against his chest more insistently. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing this properly and quickly. Get your kit off!” Sherlock laughed and did as Molly asked, standing up so he could take off his shoes, socks, trousers, and pants. He couldn’t help but watch as she stripped down as well, clumsily rolling down her tights and jumping around, tugging on her dress until it puddled at her feet on the floor. She slipped under the covers and held out her hand invitingly.

He grinned and grabbed her hand, sliding into the bed with her. Pulling her close, his hands ran along her back, tracing along her spine.

“I never had this exhibitionist streak until I starting dating you, Sherlock Holmes,” she accused, before taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. She pushed against him, laying him out beneath her. She straddled his hips and rubbed against his erection, teasing him mercilessly.

“I’m just irresistible,” he murmured, his hands going to her hips and his thumbs rubbing circles against her skin.

“You’re just a bit full of yourself is really what it is.” She giggled and leaned down, her palms braced against his chest as she playfully brushed multiple quick kisses across his lips, before she shifted slightly and wrapped her hand around his cock. “And don’t make some joke about me being full of you.”

His eyes narrowed and his eyes widened innocently. “I would never!”

She positioned herself over him and sank down slowly. Sherlock bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet and Molly just grinned down at him. “Good boy.”

“I’m not a dog.”

“Do you want me to shag you or not, William Sherlock Scott Holmes?”

His nose wrinkled. “My full name while in my parents’ house? Not the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.”

Molly swiveled her hips and then bent down to kiss Sherlock’s neck. Her hands moved from his chest to beside his head. She laid down on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest, as her hands moved to the nape of his neck to tangle in his curls. Sherlock almost started to moan, but at the last moment remembered the need to be quiet. Instead he just sighed into Molly’s mouth as she moved to kiss him again. “Sorry. Sexy enough?”

His arms wrapped around her, keeping her pressed against him. “Definitely an improvement.”

Molly grinned and started rocking back and forth, clenching tightly around Sherlock’s cock inside of her. He buried his face in her neck, his usual moans muffled and quiet, reduced to just soft whimpers and she rode him.

“God you feel good, Molly,” he whispered, one hand at her hip and the other pressed to her back. “Sit up a bit…wanna get you off.”

She grinned down at him – few would believe it, but Sherlock was by far the most conscientious male lover she’d ever had. He always made sure she was satisfied by their encounters. She sat up, the shift in angle making them both gasp. Sherlock’s hand slid from her hip to where they were connected, his thumb brushing against her clit. “Mmmm, yes, right there, Sherlock,” she whispered, her hips rocking back and forth. 

Moments later, Molly leaned forward again, smothering her moans against Sherlock’s shoulder. She came as quietly as she could and Sherlock followed suit only a few minutes later.

She rolled off of him, nestling against his side.  “Can we not do the legs in the air and pillow bit tonight?” she asked tiredly, her fingers stroking absently across his chest.

He was quiet and she looked up at him, watching as he chewed at his bottom lip. “Only the pillow bit?”

Grinning, she nodded. Sherlock rolled and reached down to the floor where they had thrown all the decorative pillows in their hurry to get naked and into bed. He plucked one up and carefully arranged it beneath Molly’s hips. He leaned over her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she stroked her thumb against his cheek.

“Love you.”

He kissed her lips again and then playfully kissed the tip of her nose. “Love you too.”


End file.
